


Sunlight

by DenseHumboldt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Vampire AU absolutely no one asked for(Except for AnonymousMink who literally asked for it.)





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousMink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink/gifts).

> I have no shame.  
Except for having exactly enough shame to say this is Mink's fault.
> 
> It was her prompt.  
I am but her willing thrall
> 
> Who can't spell.
> 
> ❤💚💜💙DH  
PS also due to the extremity of the Vampire AU tone I get a little loose with Characterisation. Not proud.

Sunlight was their enemy, but as their bonds to soil were broken by the toils of the Unturned, the Kree found themselves loosed on the universe. There they became one with the darkness and found a new enemy.

The Skrulls were a scourge, half humanoid half animal. They could steal the face of any living thing. They could roam among their enemies and lull them into weakness with their deception.

At first they offered peace to the Kree. They claimed they were brethern. Madness lit the blood of their warriors, the lust for death and destruction would make killers of them without protectors. The Kree could serve this purpose. Their strength and stamina made them capable of controlling a roving Skrull. Bringing them back to their flock where they could be contained until the ancient unsettling passed. In exchange the Skrulls would guard them during the daylight. If the native inhabitants of a planet objected to the Kree feeding on their blood and rose up in the day to kill them then it was the Skrulls that would block the attack.

Symbiotic. Balance to the violence that threatened to control their people.

Until the Skrulls transgressed.

The slaughter began and the Kree were winning. There was no haven to protect the snarling green beasts. And when they managed to hide themselves the Accusers sniffed them out.

So, the Skrulls created a weapon. Pure sunlight. It could be generated within the core even in the darkness of space. The Sun Core could change the tide of the war and the noble Yon-Rogg had been sent to find it and take it back to the Kree. To kill all who raised their hands against them, even their own kind.

He had returned with a woman.

The doors of Kree-Lar, the ancient home of the Kree on the dark and desolate side of the planet Hala, were thrown open and he walked in carrying her in his arms. The Supremor stood from their throne as he approached. They were the most ancient Kree, alive for more than a millenia. They had fed on the most blood and contained the most souls. They held all the knowledge of the Kree. They had been in the first charge against the Skrulls.

"Yon-Rogg," their voice echoed in the vaulted chamber. "What have you brought me?"

The Supremor could see it was a woman. She had pale hair and skin. She was dead.

"The Sun Core," Yon-Rogg answered. The Supremor stiffened. The son of Rogg had lost his mind. With a wave of their hand they dismissed the guards so they were alone. Yon-Rogg knelt. He settled the body across his knees so she was limply in his lap her head flopped over his arm. He cradled her gently but kept his eyes on the Supremor.

"That is a woman," the Supremor answered softly. Yon-Rogg at last looked at her. He looked at her with too much softness the Supremor thought and he wondered how long Yon-Rogg had been traveling with a corpse. "A dead woman."

"Extinguish the lights, Master, and you will see what I see."

The Supremor ordered the lights extinguished and to their shock they saw the woman glow.

"She absorbed the power of the core. It is keeping her alive even as it kills her," Yon-Rogg's face was lit by her glow. He looked at the power beneath her skin with near religious ecstasy.

"Where was she born?" The Supremor knew of no species that could contain such power.

"She is Terran," Yon-Rogg lay her gently on the floor. He arranged her clothes so she stayed modest. The Supremor realized he had been caring for her.

"And our traitorous sister?"

"Dead."

"Then tell me why you have brought the girl here to me? Even now her cells deteriorate. When she dies she will kill us all."

"She is powerful. I wish to turn her."

The Supremor paused. They anticipated this and yet hearing it filled them with disgust and apprehension. The girl, if she could be turned, would be more of a threat than a benefit. Rogg was lit by passion for her. To deny him could light within him rebellion. Two dangers stood on either side of the Supremor and the good of the Kree. If Rogg's passion could be controlled, if he could be lulled with his boon into deeper servitude then the Supremor would have the key to continued longevity. They would be protected from those that coveted their throne. Powerful houses such as the House of Ronan.

Or.

Or turning her would kill them both. A calculated risk that churned within the Supremor's ancient mind so quickly Yon-Rogg had no idea he had stepped upon scales.

"You may turn her," the Supremor answered. Yon-Rogg sucked in breath and his muscles clenched. He immediately curled to take the girl. The Supremor was gripped by terror of the sun beneath her skin. "Not here. Take her to the temple of Shang-Lar. If you unleash her powers unknowingly I won't have our brethern harmed."

"Yes Supremor," Yon-Rogg bowed deeply.

* * *

Vers as she was reborn was to be raised in Shang-Lar. A lonely empty place on the edge of the sunlight. No Kree lived there. It was reviled as the Solar Keep, abandoned by their ancestors, used only to house political prisoners. Yon-Rogg was to be its new keeper.

He lay her on a stone altar in the temple. They could reach it through tunnels from the main house so not even the pale evening sun could touch them. She still glowed. Yon-Rogg had never been so entranced. She was silent now but before the Sun Core had spilled into her she had been fierce. She had screamed at him before shattering the glass containing the core. He turned her head gently so the tender cords of her neck twisted and bulged under her skin.

He stretched his jaw so his lips slid over his sharp teeth. He felt them exposed as he leaned over her. He wished there was more ceremony, more time to mark out the importance. He knew she would be a noble strong warrior.

He was certain awaking this beast in her cells was the best choice for the Kree. He planted his hands on the stone and bent over her. She was warm. Wonderfully warm. He breathed in the ashen smell of her. Smoke and flame but beneath it something deep and virile. He turned his head so he could place his cheek against her flesh. He felt the quivering of her heart in her veins. Like a rabbit's heart. His flesh was cold compared to hers. He was a creature of darkness and the void of space. He knew more of living on a warship, hunting Skrulls, than being alone with a compelling woman. He wanted her to wake. He wanted her to understand. He lifted his head and traced her vein with a single finger.

He was being indulgent. Indulgence was weakness. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, in exactly the spot he needed to turn her.

The pain was instant and blinding. He felt he was being burned from the inside out. He howled against her flesh, a muffled sound as his cries met her cruel flesh. He pounded the stone with his fists. He felt her blood bubble into his mouth and he forced himself to swallow the pain. It slid hot down his throat. As it settled in his gut the pain ceased and an ecstasy consumed him. It was like nothing he felt before. He sucked greedily at her neck, almost forgetting in the divine feeling of consuming her that a lack of self control would kill her.

She flinched beneath him and it jolted him from his devouring stupor. He forced himself away, licking every speck of blood from his mouth. He was unwilling to leave a drop untasted. The wound at her neck called to him. He restrained. He had bit her. Now he must wait for her to become a Kree. He prayed for her survival.

* * *

She had survived. She had awoken scared in the dark stone chamber and he had been the one to comfort her. Her memories were gone and her body was wracked by the change. Her skin glowed and crackled still. The sparks scared him even as they drew him closer. She had so many questions he could barely soothe her. It would all make sense he promised. They would leave this chamber and rest somewhere nicer.

In the end, he had carried her to the master bedroom. She had been too weak to walk and it was too early for her to feed. She was not born a Kree. Deep within her something delicate, backward, and Terran would fight the consuming of blood to survive. He needed the transformation to be complete.

It took days. Many fitful days. Some days she burned so brightly in his bed that Yon-Rogg was forced to retreat. When he returned she would always cry in frustration. She didn't know how not to hurt him. He told her she would learn. He promised her control would come.

When she was calm he would sit by the bed and tell her stories. The same stories he had been told as a boy. He explained the war between the Kree and the Skrulls. He explained the blood madness that consumed a Skrull who took the face of an unclean soul. That they became murderous beasts that slaughtered until they were killed. He told her of their repeated betrayal.

He explained the gift it was to be Kree. The unending life, the incredible strength, the wisdom of one hundred generations. She wanted to know if she would travel to space and he promised her once she was strong they would travel the galaxy.

When it was time for her to feed, he called for a prisoner to be sent up from the dungeons. In hindsight it had been foolish of them to send someone so young. Not a child, but young and underfed. Yon-Rogg looked at them with an assessing eye when they arrived shaking and barefoot to his chamber.

They needed to feed the prisoners better. And by the smell, care for them better. It was the same as being asked to bite into a shriveled apple. This would change Yon-Rogg vowed as he pulled the shaking boy into the room. Vers had sat up anxiously as the boy was brought in. Her nostrils flared as the beast in her smelled blood.

"Master?" She asked him uncertainly. She licked her lips nervously.

"Vers, it is time for you to feed," Yon-Rogg grabbed the boy by his collar. He was scared into stillness. He pushed him to his knees on the rug covering the stone floor. A hard but gentle guiding hand. Vers stood, the soft fabric of her dress floating around her. She looked more like an angel than a monster. The boy calmed.

She knelt in front of him and looked at the boy intently. Too intently. She should fall hungry on his neck. Staring into their eyes made you weak.

"No," she said looking up at him. Her mouth was a defiant line hiding her teeth. Yon-Rogg bristled. She needed to feed. He tugged the boy by the hair exposing his fluttering throat.

"Vers," he growled threateningly. It was been days. She would grow weak. Her nose twitched but her eyes stayed defiant.

"No."

"If you won't feed from him, I will," Yon-Rogg threatened. He knelt behind the boy. The smell of blood would draw out her hunger. Yon-Rogg opened his mouth wide so his teeth were exposed.

"No," Vers cried out and flung her arms around the boy. Yon-Rogg shouted her name in anger but she ignited her powers. He hissed in pain and stumbled backward.

He roared and lunged at them. He defied the pain and dragged the boy away from her. She fell forward shouting in protest as Yon-Rogg flung the boy back to the guards.

"Take him away," he snarled as the bewildered guards caught the terrified waif. "And feed him properly."

Yon-Rogg slammed the door and turned back to the room. Vers was curled forward. She shook with fury, fear and weakness. She was too weak to use her energy this way. She looked up at him in pain.

"I am sorry. I can't" she croaked. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"No, no," he comforted her. "It was my fault you were not ready."

* * *

She was growing weaker. Fading from him. It was a divine agony. He came to her everyday and begged her to eat. He was only met with silence.

At night he heard her cries.

He had been up pouring over reports. The war continued without him. It needed him. And yet he could not leave Vers. He needed her to grow strong. When the shouts echoed this night they were more pained and desperate than he had ever heard her. He had run to her room.

She was curled on the rug, her body shaking and her hands gripping her nightdress so tightly he thought the seams would tear. He gathered her in his arms and she clung to him. Her body was spasming. It had been too long. The hunger had grown too great.

"What's happening?" She panted around the pain.

"You need to feed," he told her. "You are dying."

"I won't kill anyone," she sobbed as she tried to curl away from the pain.

Yon-Rogg wished he could blame his desperation. He was desperate but the truth was his next movement had been growing in him since he met her.

"Do you want to live?" He asked. She nodded. "I can save you if you are my mate."

She turned to look at him with wide blown eyes. She was confused. Yon-Rogg settled her back against his chest and raised his hand in front of her. With his other hand he unsheathed his knife.

"Mates feed from one another as often as they feed from others. More so, sometimes. My blood can sustain you but then we shall never be parted. Do you understand?"

She nodded feverishly and her stomach groaned. He brought the knife in front of them and a sliced his wrist across the vein. Blue blood immediately blossomed, threatening to soak the white cuff of his shirt. The blood awoke the beast in her and she lunged forward with both hands gripping him. She pulled his wrist against her mouth and inexpertly sucked him. It was a naive mash of tongue and teeth, the feeling of blood flowing into her mouth and running down her chin. Yon-Rogg shook with the pleasure of it.

He felt his jaw flex and he longed to bite her. She was too weak but he knew she felt it too. She made mewling sounds into his skin and she gripped him tightly. His wrist still pressed to her mouth he hauled them up so she was forced to scramble to her knees. He released her enough to loosen his trousers. His body wanted her. He pulled her back against him. She stopped sucking long enough to gasp at the feel of him jutting into her backside. His hand bunched up her night dress as the dizziness of bloodloss drove him to higher more exquisite sensation. He pulled away from her mouth and barred his arm against her breasts. He staunched the bleeding against her nightdress. She growled at the loss of her feast. He distracted her by hinging her forward and rubbing against her. She made an animal sound that lit him on fire. Gone was the witty girl that charmed him even as her power terrified him. In her place was a voracious snarling beast. One of his own kind and he knew how to tame her.

He felt no guilt or hesitation when he mounted her on the floor, their knees pressed to the stone. Her life had begun on a carved altar. Why should their mating be different?

He gave her pleasure even as he took her ruthlessly. When at last he pulled away and spilled hot into her nightdress they were both weakened and exhausted. He was dizzy with ecstacy and fell forward onto her, trapping her panting beneath him.

He had not really planned for this.

* * *

  
He had denied it at first when she insisted she was different. His gut clenched that she should suspect her origin. That she would question the tales he told her. She had pushed the issue. Insisting that if sunlight was what was beneath her skin then it only made sense the sun would not hurt her.

The theory was compelling. She had begged to test it and he had refused her as long as he was able to refuse her anything.

This was how Yon-Rogg found himself on the stone portico in daylight. His hand gripping Vers as she strained towards the sun. Finally she broke away from him, distracting him with a kiss.

She stood at the edge of the stone and held her hand out. He tensed. She was too precious. He wanted to pull her back but he resisted. They needed to know. They stood beneath the awning and Vers stretched. Sunlight pooled in her hand and though she flinched at first nothing happened. She stayed like that, fascinated. One hand tangled in his shirt like a lifeline, the other reaching into the light. She brought her hand back and touched his cheek, smiling.

"Master," she said with a thrilled voice. Yon-Rogg growled as he nuzzled into her hand. She was so warm. So incredibly, miraculously warm. "We should stay here a little longer."

"Why?" He asked. She walked backwards pulling him by his shirt. He glanced around but he knew no one could see. It was daylight they were alone here. Her back came against a pillar.

"I did well," she answered him. "I have earned something."

He laughed at her. A short airless laugh.

"And what have you earned?"

Since he had bonded her she had been insatiable. He kissed her, shifting her body so he could lift her. He had never taken her standing but she was stronger now. His hands were busy unlacing his fall even as he devoured her impatient mouth. She tilted her head back so he could lick her neck. Small flecks of blood had caught in the dips of her tendons. They were left from the last time he had knicked her veins for his pleasure. He grunted as he cleaned her with his tongue. She reached around the pillar over and over heating her skin and pressing it to his. It was a forbidden warmth and he hissed each time.

He braced his palms against the cold stone as he entered her. He roared with the feeling of it, her muscles clenching with the effort of holding onto him. His mouth hung open with the sound and effort of thrusting into her. His teeth bared and deadly. She grabbed a fist full of hair, tugging as her body bumped against the column over and over. She lit her finger, sunlight sparking from the tip. He closed his eyes against the pain of it but his movements stayed steady. She put her finger in his mouth and he sucked around it even as the flesh of his tongue sizzled. It was unholy. It was debasing and it brought him closer to completion than he dared admit.

She removed her finger and with her hand still tangled in his hair she bit her tongue. She dragged his mouth to hers and laved her tongue over his scorched one. He moaned as he felt his mate's blood soothe the wound. He would heal it completely later by licking and eating her in the privacy of their bedroom.

Here, hard and fast against the column, he needed the pain.

As Vers clenched and quivered around him he sunk low to his knees, sliding her back down the scraping column. He retreated from her body, which was wrapped limp and sweaty with wide limbs around him. He bowed his forehead to her chest so he could listen to her throbbing as he finished himself in his hand. She was not strong enough yet to risk the mixing of their bodies.

He would change that. He would make her strong. He would make her feed and care for her until she was strong enough to be his mate in every sense of the word.

* * *

When news of the new prisoner reached Yon-Rogg he felt a shiver of anticipation. He had been waiting for the right choice. The right blood to make her strong. He had not expected it to arrive with such poetry.

Yon-Rogg walked to the blood red window. It filtered out the sunlight. He had had it installed so he could watch her when she walked on the lawns. She was there now. She drifted across the grass, her face turned happily towards the sun.

His stomach knotted when he thought of his woman feeding from another but he knew it would be the door he sought to their future.

* * *

They had chained Talos to the ground. Each chain led to a piton that had been driven into the stone. They had gagged him too. The sour linen cut into his tongue. It was offensive. Did they think he would scream?

The door opened and his executioner entered. The room was darkened. He could barely see but he recognized the smell of a woman and her small silhouette. She paused when she entered. He thought she might not be able to see him. The fools hadn't even lit candles.

"I feel like they are making this harder than it needs to be," her voice was matter of fact. It had none of the pomp of the Kree. Talos was taken aback. He agreed with her.

She crossed the room and pulled down the heavy tapestry that blocked out the window. Sunlight poured in. Talos was shocked. Was the girl touched in the head? Except, she didn't scream or burn.

She turned to look at him. She was blonde and slim. She did not have the blue skin of an ancient one. Her complexion still held the natural pink colour of a young Kree. She looked at him with her head tilted and a wary expression.

"You are a Skrull," she stated.

Talos looked down for a moment then back up with a quirked brow and a shrug, as if to say "as you can see.'

She huffed and shook her head. "I wondered what Yon was trying to hide."

She was different. Talos understood now why he had been gagged.

"I am not scared of you," she told him defiantly.

He looked at her. Why would a Kree be scared? He furrowed his brow. She drifted closer to him.

"Your kind took everything from me."

Talos raised his eyebrows. Was she mad? His look seemed to incense her.

"I am not scared to feed from you," she repeated but she made no move to him. Talos looked at her as she paced and willed her to take the gag away. At last, she made a small frustrated sound and crossed the room quickly to him. Talos braced thinking she would fall on his neck. To his shock she ripped the gag from his mouth. "I feel crazy talking to myself."

Talos flexed his aching jaw. He looked at her up close. She was definitely different than other Kree.

"Oh my sweet," he growled licking his dried lips. "The things I am going to tell you."

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened," the Supremor demanded. Their voice shook with unbridled rage. Yon-Rogg stood at the foot of their dais looking weakened and shocked.

"The prisoners escaped led by Talos the Untamed."

"And?" The Supremor spit with venom.

"He has taken Vers prisoner," Yon-Rogg admitted.

"Find them," the Supremor turned and sat defiantly in their throne. They shut their eyes so they no longer had to look at Yon-Rogg's pitiful face. "And kill them."


End file.
